Memories
by Catnipss
Summary: Pequeño One Shot que se me ocurrió escribir en un momento de bajo ánimo, por lo que en realidad me ha salido increíblemente feliz. Está basado en hechos reales de mi vida diaria. [No estoy segura de que ésta sea la categoría, pero en fin.]


_**NdA:**__ esta historia es solo un producto de la imaginación de una chica que está locamente enamorada de un amor imposible. Tanto las personas como muchos de los escenarios son realmente parte de mi vida, y otros tan solo forman parte de mi imaginación. Espero lo disfruten, de cualquier modo._

* * *

Miré al rededor. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero claro que al lugar lo conocía muy bien: el gran patio donde en verano si me descuidaba era posible que un globo de agua cayera sobre mi cabeza, los arcos donde solía sentarme con mis tres mejores amigos, la cantina, la fotocopiadora, la infinidad de aulas, los bancos verdes donde siempre se sentaba el chico que me encantaba. Mi escuela secundaria, era ahí donde estaba.

Paseé mis ojos color pardo por todo el lugar y en las personas que pasaban por él, deteniéndome particularmente en una mujer de estatura baja, con muchos rulos y ropa suelta y extravagante. Mis labios entre finos se curvaron formando una leve sonrisa al ver a mi ex-preceptora pasar frente a mí otra vez, como si estuviera nuevamente en segundo año. Ella no me miró, de hecho, nadie me miraba, creo que en ese momento nadie podía verme.

Volví la cabeza hacia todos lados cuando escuché sonar el timbre que anunciaba el recreo, y tímidamente caminé por el pasillo de la derecha hasta llegar casi al final, donde había un aula que quedaba en frente de la escalera. Observé salir a una profesora de estatura media y con rulos, mi ex-profesora de Inglés, y luego de que la mayoría del curso saliera, asomé la cabeza dentro del aula para poder ver mejor.

Sonreí ampliamente al observar la situación, aunque me embargó una increíble nostalgia.

—¡Apurate! —escuché decir a mi mejor amiga (que aún seguía siéndolo en la actualidad) a mi mejor amigo.

—¡Ya voy, espérenme! —contestó éste, guardando las cosas apresuradamente en la mochila.

Mis ojos se detuvieron en cada una de las cuatro personas que quedaban en el salón, las últimas. Abrí la boca varias veces como si quisiera decir algo, pero nada salía, y estaba segura de que de cualquier modo nadie me podría escuchar. Ahí estábamos los cuatro, otra vez, juntos como antes. Mis amigas, una alta como siempre y la otra con su rulo cayéndole en una cola de caballo, mi amigo con sus lentes que se volvían de color negro en el sol, y yo... ahí estaba yo, con el pelo planchado y recogido con cuatro broches, apremiando a mi amigo con la mirada.

Me aparté de la puerta y nos observé salir, para luego seguirnos. Nos ubicamos en el primer arco, donde nunca había nadie, y hablamos de cosas sin importancia. Dos estaban sentados, mientras que una de mis amigas y yo permanecíamos de pie. Los cuatro reíamos despreocupadamente, como si eso nunca fuera a terminar.

Me observé detenidamente por algunos instantes, mirando mi cuerpo de hace unos catorce años atrás con un poco de nostalgia y a la vez felicidad. Mi pelo que caía lacio y recto, mis piernas que en ese momento detestaba, mis ojos... que en ese momento no estaban preocupados en mirar a sus amigos, si no a alguien más. Observé con curiosidad, y seguí su mirada hasta encontrar a un chico de estatura media, con pelo marrón oscuro y ojos del mismo color. Reí un poco, y observé a todas las personas con las que el chico que me gustaba se encontraba.

Me aparté de nosotros y de aquél lugar, para caminar hacia la biblioteca. Al entrar pude ver a Graciela, a quien solía llamar Grace, la bibliotecaria de nuestra escuela que permaneció hasta mi segundo año de secundaria. Observé los grandes armarios repletos de libros de estudio, y sin decir nada caminé hasta una escalera que daba a la parte superior y subí por ella. Caminé lentamente, como si aún tuviera miedo de que me escucharan caminar por el piso de madera casi nueva, observando al pasar todos los libros que había en los estantes.

Cuando volví a bajar, Graciela se encontraba hablando con "Pato", que supongo que se llamaba Patricio. Recuerdo claramente el hecho de que me molestaba ir a hablar con ella y que estuviera hablando con él, porque no me prestaba atención. Curvé mis labios formando una sonrisa nuevamente, y juraría que unas lágrimas rebeldes amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

Me dirigí nuevamente hacia el patio, y miré hacia mi al rededor con renovada nostalgia, antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Abrí los ojos, confundida por todo lo que acababa de ver en mi mente. Me enderecé bruscamente y miré a mi al rededor: estaba en mi departamento, todo había sido un sueño. Dí un suspiro y miré a mi lado, extrañada de encontrarme sola. Aparté las frazadas y apoyé mis pies sobre el frío suelo de madera brillante que siempre había querido tener desde chica. Me levanté y pasé mi mano por la cómoda de madera suavemente, al tiempo que caminaba despacio hacia fuera de la habitación.

Asomé la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, y sonreí al ver a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo por sobre todas las cosas. Pasé por la puerta, aún descalza y en pijama, y saludé son una sonrisa a ambos. El chico de ojos color marrón oscuro que había visto en mi sueño, ahora un hombre, me devolvió la sonrisa y levantó en sus brazos a la pequeña niña de cinco años que llevaba el pelo castaño oscuro recogido en dos adorables coletas. Él me plantó un beso en los labios, y ella uno en la mejilla, diciéndome «hola, mamá». Inmediatamente, pidió a su padre que la bajara a la altura de mi barriga, y también le dio un beso a ésta, que estaba considerablemente grande a causa de mi segundo embarazo.

Esbocé mi más sincera sonrisa, y me dirigí hacia la gran mesa de roble que había en el centro de la cocina-comedor, para sentarme en una de las sillas que había a su al rededor. Pensé en mi sueño, en el pasado, en mi presente, en mi familia. Sonreí, porque todo lo que tenía era todo lo que podría desear.

* * *

_**NdA:**__ ¡Hola, de nuevo! Bueno, la verdad es que escribí esta historia en un estado de ánimo bajo, por lo que me ha salido realmente feliz. Todo lo que pasa en la escuela, son cosas que de verdad me pasan a mí en este momento de mi vida, mientras que lo que pasa luego de que la protagonista (que vendría en realidad a ser yo misma) despierta, es una vida que imaginé mientras escribía. Ya, sí, es muy fantasioso lo sé, pero la verdad es que me gustó bastante como quedó, y espero que ustedes piensen igual. ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
